House of Secret Santa
by NINAXFABIAN
Summary: It's Christmas time and the kids g have to be secret santas. Who gets whom? Story is better than summary!


**Hey so I was in the Christmas spirit! It's my favorite holiday. ENJOY! Oh and Nina and Fabian are still to shy to tell each other how they feel about each other.**

_**No One's POV**_

It's two weeks before Christmas. The Anubis kids were in their drama class. After this class it's winter break.

"Alright everyone. I know we have twenty more minutes before school's out, but before you get all excited I have a project for you all to do over winter break," Mr. Winkler said.

All the students groaned in frustration.

"You all will be a secret Santa to someone from your house. You have to get something they would love and use and/or wear. When we all get back you will come up and tell the class who your secret Santa was and what they got you. This is worth thirty percent of your grade. Now come up and pick a name from the hat."

Everyone stood up and walked over to Mr. Winkler. Nina walked up and put her hand in the hat and grabbed a piece of paper. She pulled her hand out and read the name on the paper.

_"Fabian," _Nina thought.

Nina was happy she got her best friend/chrush, but what was she going to get him? Fabian then put his hand in and took out a peice of paper.

_"Nina," _he thought.

Fabian was excited. He already had his present for her. Soon everyone got their person. Mick got Mara, Amber got Alfie, Mara got Mick, Jerome got Patricia, Alfie got Amber and Patricia got Jerome.

"Alright everyone time to go. Happy holidays!" Mr. Winkler said.

The Anubis kids got back to the house just before it started to snow.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe in two weeks it's my favorite holiday of all time!" Amber squealed. " All the presents!"

"Amber. You do know it's not all about the gifts, right?" Nina asked her blonde friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's all about giving not recieving. My Gran and I would always go down to the homeless shelter and help with the food there."

"That's so sweet," Trudy said walking into the room.

"Yeah. My friends promised to take my place this year since I'm here with you guys."

"Dearies I have to go get dinner and Victor is out for a few hours. Will you be alright without me?" Trudy asked while eyeing Jerome and Alfie.

"Hey!" The two yelled.

Everyone laughed at their remark. All of them left to go to their own rooms.

"Hey Amber? I don't know what to get my person," Nina said plopping onto her bed.

"Well she would like anything pink and sparkly," Amber said.

"Amber it's not you. It's Fabian. I have no idea what to give him and I want it to be special."

"Well have you gone shopping for your friends back in America?"

"Not yet."

"Well take him and watch his reactions if he sees something."

"Amber you're a genius!"

"I know!"

Nina left her room to look for Fabian. She found him in the living room looking in a little box.

"Hey watcha got there?" Nina asked starting to walk over to him.

"Nina! Nothing!" Fabian said putting the box in his pocket.

"Okay? So I was wondering if you could go into town with me and help me shop for my friends back in America?"

"Sure!"

"Great how about we leave in a half an hour."

"Sounds great!"

With that the two teens seporated into their rooms to get ready. Nina changed into a tomkat New York eight glitter top, white wash jeans and black boots. She had on her charm bracelet her Gran gave her for Christmas last year. Nina walked downstairs to find Fabian waiting downstairs. He was wearing a red sewatshirt that had a British flag on it with blue jeans and red converse. He was wearing his usual guitar pick necklace.

"Ready?" Nina asked him.

"Ready," Fabian relpied.

With that they left the house and walked towards the bus. Fabian looked at the bus route and found out they had twenty minutes to kill.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" Fabian asked his American crush.

"Truth or dare?" Nina said to her British crush.

"Okay. Nina. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your best Christmas present?"

"This," Nina said while holding out her wrist showing her charm bracelet. "My Gran gave it to me last Christmas. My father gave it to my mother on their first Christmas together as a married couple."

"It's beautiful."

"Your turn Fabian. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... go up to that man and tell him what you want for Christmas," Nina said pointing to an old man sitting on a bench.

Fabian walked over to the man and sat next to him.

"Sir? Can I tell you something?" Fabian asked the old man.

"Of course my good boy," The man replied.

"Do you see that girl over there?" Fabian said pointing to Nina.

"Yes. Beautiful young lady."

"Yeah. She's my best friend. For my Christmas present I want her as my girlfriend."

"Well... It looks like your on the right track. I noticed you two earlier and I could tell she has feelings for you by the way she smiled and looked at you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. I married my best friend since high school and we are still happily married and still so much in love."

"Thank you sir. Merry Christmas!" Fabian said while walking away.

"You too my boy!" The old man replied.

Fabian walked back to Nina with a small smile on his face.

"So how was it?" Nina asked Fabian as he walked up to her.

"It was acually very nice," Fabian said as he turned around and waved at the man.

The man waved back at Fabian. Soon an elder woman walked up to the man and gave him a peck on the lips.

_"That must be her!" _Fabian thought.

The man pointed to Fabian and Nina with a smile on his face. Soon the woman started to smile and wave at them. The two teen smiled and waved back. With that the two elder people walked away.

"He seems nice," Nina said as she watched the married couple turn the corner.

"He was," Fabian said seeing them disappear.

"So what did you tell him?"

"What I wanted for Christmas like you told me to do."

"I know that. I want to know what you said."

"Sorry Nina. That's a secret."

Nina was disappointed. She was hoping that she could finally know what to get him.

"Okay Nina. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to... Hug me."

"Really Fabian. Is that the best you got?"

"Hey I couldn't think of anything!" Fabian laughed.

Nina wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. At first they were both laughing at this, but soon the two were acually enjoying the hug. Nina layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes while and closed his eyes and smiled into her hair. Nina's shot open her eyes and took a step back.

"Okay. Truth or dare," Nina asked.

"Truth."

"What did you tell that old man?"

Fabian opened his mouth to tell her what he wanted, but too soon enough the bus stopped in front of them.

"Come on!" Nina said grabbing Fabian's hand and pulling him on the bus. Fabian paid for both him and Nina before she had a chance to get her wallet out.

"Fabian!"

"No complaining."

The two soon realized that their was almost no seats on the bus. Except for one.

"Nina you why don't you sit down and I'll stand."

"No! I have an idea," Nina said with a slight blush.

"What is it and why are you blushing?"

"Just sit down," Nina demanded while still blushing.

Fabian did as he was told and before he could react Nina sat on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Nina layed her head on his shoulder.

"This way we both get to sit down," Nina said smiling.

Soon it became a comfortable silence. The silence lasted the whole ride to town. Nina got up unwillingly. The two walked off the bus and walked to the first store. It was a clothing store.

"Okay I have to get Kate, Britany and Fiona something here. we are all the same sizes and have the same style. So tell me what you think when I try on some clothes."

"Alright."

Nina tried on a bunch of clothes that Fabian loved.

_"She looks beautiful in everything,"_ Fabian thought.

"I think I'll get this red dress for Kate, this purple sweater for Britany and this gold top to Fiona."

"Yeah I liked them the most."

Nina and Fabian bought the outfits and walked out of the store.

"So where to now?" Fabian asked as they walked past a pastry shop.

"I need to get daniel a new guitar case."

"Wh-who's Daniel?" Fabian asked with jealousy in his tone.

"My cousin. He lives with me and my Gran. He's almost like my dad. He goes to college near the house so if I need him he's there."

"Oh. That's nice."

"So where's the music store?"

"Oh! It's right over this way."

"Lead the way!"

Nina and Fabian started to walk towards the store when they saw a little girl crying.

"What's wrong little girl?"

"I can't find my mommy," she said crying.

"It's okay. We will find your mommy," Nina said comforting her.

Nina and Fabian looked around for a worried woman. Soon enough a lady started to run towards them.

"Mommy!" The little girl yelled.

"Oh my baby!" The woman yelled as she picked her up and hugged her.

"Mommy these nice people stayed with me and looked for you."

"Thank you! You are the sweetest couple I have ever met!"

"Oh we're not a couple," Nina said.

Behind her Fabian had a hint of depression.

"Oh well still thank you so much!"

"It was nothing. Merry Christmas!" Fabian said standing next to Nina.

Nina was staring at Fabian, but kept steeling a glance at his soft lips. The lady noticed Nina's smile and stare and smirked at them.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Sweetheart tell them thank you."

"Thank you! Merry Christmas!"

With that the mom and daughter left the two teens.

"That's super funny how she thought you and I were dating... Heh... R-right?" Nina said while blushing.

"Totally... Heh... I mean... You and me?" Fabian said also while blushing.

They started to walk towards the music store in an awkwaed silence. Nina started to cross the street without seeing a car coming right towards her.

"NINA!" Fabian yelled before grabbing her hand and pulling her into him.

"Woah! Thanks Fabian. You just saved my life," Nina said hugging him with her free hand.

They forgot that they were still holding hands. Fabian and Nina walked across the street to the store; still holding hands.

"Well hello Fabian! Haven't seen you here for a while," the cashier said to Fabian.

"Hey Matt. Yeah I've been busy," Fabian said to the guy.

"Who's this beauty?" Matt asked.

"This is Nina. She's my friend."

"Well hello their. I'm Matt and single," he said while kiss her hand."

"Hi. I'm Nina and I'm not interested, sorry," Nina said while laughing.

Matt shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"So what are you guys looking for?"

"Well I need to get my cousin, Daniel, a new guitar case."

"Oh let me see... How about this one?"

"It's perfect! Hey Fabian why don't you look around while I pay for this," Nina said to Fabian.

"Okay... ?" Fabian said with a confused look on his face.

Fabian walked towards the guitars near the back of the store.

"Hey so you know what Fabian likes right?" Nina asked as she saw Fabian disappear.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"I was wondering if there's anything he's been dying to get."

"Yeah there is! Why? Trying to be a nice girlfriend?"

"W- what? N- no! I'm his secret Santa and I really want to get him something special."

"Well leave your bracelet here then come back and I'll show what to get him."

Nina took off her bracelet and gave it to him. She walked over to Fabian and left the store.

"Oh man! My bracelet fell off! I think I dropped it in the store! Stay here I'll be right back."

"Why don't I come and help you find it."

"No!"

Fabian stepped back in shock.

"I mean no. It's fine. Just meet me at the pastry place. I'm a little hungry."

"Alright?"

Fabian turned and started to walk torwards the pastry place. Nina walked back into the music store.

"Okay now what is it that he likes?"

"This way."

Matt brought her to the back and showed her the most beautiful guitar she has ever seen.

"It's amazing! How muck?"

"For you... Free."

"What? Why?"

"Well Fabian is my cousin. And I can tell he likes you."

"H- he does?" Nina asked while smiling.

"Totally! Here's your bracelet. Good luck. I'll bring it over when he's not home."

"Okay thanks. Bye."

"Bye!"

Nina left the store and walked over to where she told Fabian to meet her.

"Hey!" Nina said as she walked through the doors.

"Hey!"

Nina and Fabian laughed and ate their danishes. Nina and Fabian would have moments when they would stare into each others eyes. Nina and Fabian got a cab and went back to the house.

"I had fun," Nina said with a slight blush.

"Me too," Fabian said also with a slight blush.

With that the two teens left to their own rooms.

_~Christmas Eve night~_

"Present time!" Amber yelled from the living room.

Soon everyone was down in the living room with the lovable blonde.

"Alright before you open up your gifts from you Santas; I have presents for you!" Trudy said holding up presents.

"What are they?" Patricia asked their house mother.

"New outfits!"

With that they all got their outfits and went to go change. Nina got a white tank top with a light grey cardigan, light blue skinny jeans with light grey tree- button uggs, a heart shaped necklace that says mom, a diamond bracelet and diamond earrings. Amber got a pink sweater with pink ballet flats, blue jeans, pear- shaped pink diamond and a A necklace. Patricia got a black t- shirt with ripped skinny jeans, black uggs, a P necklace and a black ring with a silver heart in the middle. Mara got a read mickey mouse t0- shirt, red toms, blue jeans, an eiffel tower ring and diamond earrings. Fabian was wearing a plaid shirt jacket with grey converse, blue jeans and his guitar pick necklace. Jerome got a dark grey v- neck sweater, blue jeans and black converse. Mick was wearing a light blue/darker blue long sleeve, blue jeans and blue and black shoes. Alfie got a plaid sweatshirt, blue jeans and black converse.**(All outfits on my profile.)**

"Alright now you can share prenests."

"Amber this is for you," Alfie said giving her the box.

He gave her pink oval drop earrings.

"Oh Alfie I love them! Thank you!" Amber said giving him a hug.

"Mara this is for you," Mick said handing her a little box.

Inside was a white gold, diamond heart necklace.

"Oh Mick!" Mara said before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Uh... Patricia... This is for you," Jerome said with a slight blush.

It was an eight stone diamond bracelet.

"Oh my! Th- thank you!" Patricia said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"My turn! Alfie this is for you!" Amber squealed while handing Alfie his gift.

Inside was a necklace with an alien face on it.

"Amber I love it!" Alfie yelled.

"Mick this is for you!" Mara said.

She handed him his gift. It was a silber watch.

"Mara! How did you know wanted it?" Mick asked as he put on his watch.

"I saw you looking at it when we went shopping together."

Mick gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Here you go Jerome," Patricia said; giving him his gift.

Inside was a stainless steel shield necklace.

"Trixie it's awesome!" Jerome said while putting his gift on.

"No problem slimeball."

Everyone started laughing.

"I'm going to get my gift," Nina said as she left the room to get the guitar.

"Me too. I left it in my room," Fabian said leaving the room.

After the two got their gifts the returned at the same time.

"Mistletoe!" Amber yelled.

"What?" The two teens said in unison before looking up and seeing that they were under a mistletoe.

"Now you two have to kiss," Jerome said with a smirk.

"We know what to do under a mistletoe," Fabian bark back.

Fabian gave Nina a little kiss on the cheek.

"There you happy?"

"No! It has to be a real kiss!" Amber whined.

"Alright!" Nina said before turn to her crush.

Fabian started to lean down while Nina started to lean up. Their lips met in the middle. At first it was just an innocent little kiss, but soon they put all their passion into that little kiss. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck while he rested his on her waist. After about five minutes the teens seporated and walked back to their seats.

"So how was the kiss?" Amber whispered in Ninas ear.

"It was... Wow," Nina whispered back.

"Nina this is for you," Fabian said as he handed her a little box.

"This looks a lot like the box you hid from me when I asked you to go shopping with me beginning of winter break.

"That's because it is the same box. Now open it!"

"Okay okay okay."

Inside was a white gold plume diamond ring.

"Oh my... Gosh! Fabian how did you-"

"Merry Christmas Nina."

"Well this is for you."

Fabian opened his gift to find a Gidson accoustic guitar. The exact one he's always wanted.**(All gifts on my profile.)**

"Nina! How did-"

"Merry Christmas Fabian."

"Well this has to be the best Christmas Eve ever!" Amber yelled.

Everyone got up and started to have their Christmas Eve dinner.

"Hey Fabian," Nina stopped Fabian while he was walking towards the table.

"Yeah?"

"So you never answered your truth."

"Huh?"

"What did you tell the old man?"

Fabian didn't answer her with words. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and his rested on her waist. After seven minutes they parted.

"So you wanted to kiss me?"

"No. Well yes, but I wanted this..."

Nina stood their happy but confused.

"Nina. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my... Yes!"

Nina jumped on him and gave him the best kiss either of them have ever given/recieved.

"Fabian and I are now dating!"

"Finally!" AMber yelled causing everyone to laugh.

After dinner everyone gathered around the Christmas tree. Fabian started playing Silent Night and Nina started to sing.

Silent night, holy night  
>All is calm and all is bright<br>Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
>Holy Infant so tender and mild<p>

Sleep in heavenly peace  
>Sleep in heavenly peace<p>

Silent night, holy night  
>Shepherd quake at the sight<br>Glory stream from heaven afar  
>Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia<p>

Christ, the Saviour is born  
>Christ, our Saviour is born<p>

Silent night, holy night  
>Son of God, love's pure light<br>Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
>With the dawn of redeeming grace<p>

Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
>Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth<p>

Alleluia, Alleluia, Alleluia  
>Christ, our Saviour is born<p>

_~Drama Class~_

"And I love my new guitar, but mostly I'm happy that Nian became my new girlfriend," Fabian said at the end of his presentation.

Fabian was the last to go up and had the best gifts by far. A brand new guitar and a new girlfriend.

"A+ for everyone! Nice job!" Mr. Winkler said.

"Amber was right. This was the best Christmas ever," Nina said before giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"No doubt about it," Fabian said returning the kiss.

Through the window an old man was watching the two lovebirds, but it wasn;t any old man... It was the one Fabian talked to. All of a sudden he grew a long white beard, gained a lot of weight and his clothes turned all red.

"I told him he would get the girl," he said to his wife.

"Oh your such a show off," she said.

"I did nothing. He did it all himself."

The two shared a quick kiss and disappeared. It was very strange, but then again. Everything is strange whenit comes to the Anubis house.

**The End!**

**There you have it! I'll update my stories soon. Review! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
